The Adventures of Cody Burns
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: A day in the life of rescue boy. (Rescue Bots Universe)
1. The Beginning

Cody ran out of the firehouse, not wanting to talk to his family anymore. After all that he has done, they still neglected him. They didn't appreciate him. Cody could hear Dani call for him, but he ignored her. He hoped on his bike and rode as fast as he could out of there. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it wasn't there.

He went as fast as he could on his bike until his legs gave out. Realizing that he was in front of the Cyber Cafe, he stopped to catch his breath. *****Cody froze when he felt the ground tremble beneath him. Turning around, he saw a crack in the street growing wider and heading straight for him. Cody pedaled as fast as he could away for the chasm that was forming. A slab of concrete shot up in front of Cody's path. Not having enough time to pull his brakes, Cody was launched into the air and landed in a very ungraceful manner. Cody's bike was spiraling out of control, his ankles were sore and his brakes snapped. He spun onto the street, right in the way of cars that were moving rather quickly. Cody clenched his teeth and braced himself for impact,when he saw a car hurtling towards him.

The car hit Cody rather harshly, as he flew off his bike and landed on his side. His eyes clenched shut, trying to withstand the pain. He heard tires screech to a halt, and the occupants of the car that hit him rushed to his side asking if was okay. If this was a ordinary accident, Cody would have nervously laughed saying that he was just fine. This wasn't a ordinary accident, he wasn't okay physically or mentally. Cody wished he didn't have a argument with his family that morning. He slowly blacked out as he layed on the cold, unforgiving concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Cody woke up in a cold sweat as lightening crackled outside._ 'It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it didn't happen...' _ Cody repeated to himself for who knows how long. He didn't tell his family about the recurring nightmares he had about him getting into terrible accidents. They would worry to much, especially if he said that every nightmare started with him having a argument with his brothers and sister.

He realized that he had been crying and quickly got up to go to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. His emotions was perfectly expressed on his face. His tear-stained face had the expression of guilt and fear. Cody splashed cold water against his face, washing away any signs of tears. *****He calmly went downstairs to check the time. It read 2:34 AM.

"I don't need sleep anyway.." Cody mumbled to himself. Deciding that, he went to eat breakfast (if breakfast is half a bagel and a cup of orange juice). He just finished drinking his orange juice when he heard a yawn. He froze, slightly panicking for getting caught being up so late. He turned around and none other than his only sister, Dani. She looked confused and tired.

"Cody, what are you *yawn* doing up so late?" Dani said trying to stifle a yawn. Cody didn't know _what_ to say, he just stood there blankly looking at her.

"I .. uh... was hungry?" Cody said trying to sound causal. Dani gave him a look like she knew he was lying.

"That sounded like a question." Dani said going into 'boss mode'.

"Maybe it was .." Cody countered slightly trailing off.

"Okay seriously, what_ are_ you doing?" Dani said with a tone that meant Cody isn't going anywhere, until he answers truthfully.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you, I woke up and I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs to get a snack, then you came and this happened." Cody stated with a hint of defeat.

"Cody, just try to back to bed, ok?" Dani said sounding a little worried.

"Alright" Cody sighed in full defeat.

* * *

><p>Cody didn't really go to sleep, seeing that he couldn't anymore without having nightmares. He pretended to sleep when Dani went to check up on him.<p>

It was around 9:00 and everyone was still asleep, even the bots. He didn't want to be home at moment, so he left a note saying: _Left to go to walk around town, be back around 6 -_ _Cody._ He didn't want them to worry, and they always worried. So he quietly slipped out waiting to see what the day has in store for him.

**I know, I know I'm supposed to be working on two other stories. This just my way of gathering more ideas. Plus, there's a extreme lack of Rescue Bots _anything_, let alone Cody things, so this just had to be done. **

***There is going to be references to episodes, so don't go ranting that I copied the show. **

***Sign of a thunderstorm**

***Why he went downstairs just to check the time is beyond me **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Follow, Review, and Favorite! (seriously review guys!) **


	2. Butterfly Bullets

Cody walked aimlessly around town. He was lost in his own world, not noticing the time fly by. *****He felt his phone vibrate, but he didn't answer it. It was probably Frankie or his family calling to see how he was doing. Cody didn't feel like talking right now. Deciding on a destination, he went to the park.

By the time he reached the park, something big was going on. A gigantic crowd of people were gathered around something that looked like a stage. Cody made his way through crowd to get a better view. He was not at all surprised to see none other then the mayor, giving one of his 'infamous' speeches. What really surprised Cody was what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Blades, have you seen Cody?" Dani asked concerned for her little brother. Dani was in the garage with Blades and Boulder. She trying to get as many answers from them as she can, to clue in on how Cody is really doing. She could tell he was lying straight through his teeth when he said that he was 'just fine'. Before his was bright and cheerful, and now he is expressionless and quiet. She didn't understand the change in his demeanor. Dani could see fear in his chocolate brown eyes that were once filled with wonder. His hair no longer resembled the sun kissed locks of before, but a messy, matted, dull yellow. Cody lost his golden glow.<p>

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Blades replied with his usual soft tone. With a questioning look, Dani looked in Boulder's direction.

"Neither have I, and I was here all day yesterday" the green transformer said while being slighty distracted by a blue bird singing on the windowsill.

'_I__ never noticed how easy going these two are.._.' Dani thought to herself. No matter what, her mind always wandered to him. It seemed that she was the only one noticing the change in Cody.

"Why do you ask?" Blades questioned, snapping Dani out of her thoughts.

"Nevermind." Dani said leaving before the bots could say another word. She made her way to the kitchen, to find the rest of the Burns family eating lunch.

"Oh, hey Dani." Graham said finishing his sandwich.

"Where's Cody?" Dani questioned, her tone bordering on concern and curiosity.

"He left a note saying he went to walk around town..." Kade responded looking bored.

"Oh, okay then, Where's Dad?" Dani asked, since her father wasn't there either.

"He went on patrol with Chase." Kade responded once again looking bored.

"Kay, How come you two aren't out patrolling?" Dani said asking another question as she grabbed herself a sandwich.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Graham countered.

*****"Touche.." Dani muttered.

* * *

><p>"Now folks, do not be alarmed by the current crimes happening in our humble little town..."<p>

_'Crimes? What crimes? Dad hasn't said anything about that...' _Cody thought.

"...especially the Mariposa murderer..."

'_Wait, WHAT ' _Cody exclaimed to himself.

"...evidence shows that, before she leaves the scene of the crime, she leaves a symbol of a butterfly. Things along the lines of a clip, drawing, pin, etc..."

Cody couldn't listen to the rest of the speech. He needed answers right now. Too many questions are appearing at the same time, it was starting to get overwhelming. He ran as fast as could home. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud bang behind him. It started to get slowly darker outside. He decided to stick with big crowds of people, well as big as they could get on the (sometimes) quiet streets of Griffon Rock.

It started to rain when he was a couple blocks away from home. Cody's clothes were soaked by the time he reached his house. He tried to quietly make it up the stairs to his room, but failed miserably. His soaking wet clothes kept making sloshing sounds at each step he toke. He gave up trying to be quiet, and walked normally to his room. He changed into a dry pair of clothes and went see if anyone was downstairs. Cody didn't see or hear anyone.

'_Must be out on patrol...'_ Cody thought, half expecting it already. He sighed and and grabbed some leftovers from lunch. While he was eating, he could hear sirens nearby thinking that it might his dad and the others coming home. Another hour slowly passed by with Cody sitting by himself on the couch. He knew the feeling of being left home alone by himself too well. He heard another bang, but farther away this time. He slowly dozed off not knowing his family was in extreme danger. Cody also didn't realize a strange figure approaching the Burns' household.

**Okay, a tad bit rushed. I just didn't want to wait to post this chapter. Yes I am updating my other story next. Thx for the reviews, cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**

***I'm not sure if he has a cellphone... **

***Did I spell that right?**

**Should I gave Cody a new friend or enemy? Hmmm... (your opinions are helpful!)**

** Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	3. Possibly Impossible

**IMPORTANT FILLER**

Cody blinked a few times before fully waking up. The scene before him surprised him to the point where he thought he was to fall over . First of all, he didn't wake up couch, he woke up in his room. Second of all, he was already standing when he woke up, which didn't make any sense. *****Lastly and also third of all, his room was a complete wreck. Cody's desk was split in half, the wood splintering everywhere. His bed was tattered and torn, the pillows scattered on the floor in the same condition. There were dents that littered the wall and were completely unexplainable. His dresser in same condition as his desk, but with clothes basically leaking out of it. This definitely wasn't a pleasant thing to wake up to.

"What the heck happened..." Cody muttered to himself. He slowly walked over to what was left of his bed, sitting on it a little reluctantly. Cody didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he could still tell it was a long time. He realized something. This was the first time in a while that he went to sleep without having another nightmare. _'Unless this is another cruel nightmare.' _Cody thought with much more anger than he intended to. He got up and walked downstairs.

Everything looked completely fine, at first. He walked around the house to see its condition. Everything looked perfectly normal. Cody also figured out that his family was recently here. _'Must not have heard them...'_ Cody thought with a sigh. He looked out the window to see the stars slowly disappearing with the oncoming sunrise. Then, he turned his attention to the clock on the wall. It read 4:29 AM. _'What? I could've sworn it was earlier... Eh, I'm not complaining' _Cody thought almost forgetting the current situation at hand.

All of the sudden, he had the urge to run to get out of there. He didn't understand why, but he trusted his instincts. he grabbed his brown backpack and fled to the bunker. Cody stopped for a moment, thinking about what to do next. Then he ran through a tunnel that headed towards the large woods of Griffen Rock **(A/N: You know which tunnels I'm talking about, right?)**.

* * *

><p>A women with blue, pink, purple streaked hair and a purple jumpsuit stood in Cody's room, admiring her work. She turned to leave but turned back around almost forgetting something. She took out a piece a paper and gently placed it on what was left of Cody's bed. The women was about to walk out the door, until she heard voices. <em>'Shit, there home. Well thank god I have a plan B'<em> The strange women thought. She opened the window, took a couple steps back, then gracefully jumped out of the window with much agility and silence. All that remained in the room was the piece of paper. On that piece paper was a picture. A picture of a boy with blond hair and a bright smile. Why was he so happy? He had caught something in the net he was holding. In said net, was little blue butterfly.

**OMGOMGOMG I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging! I'll try to update more often! ANy way, this was just a filler until I get the full chapter up next week. **

***Did I overstate that? **

**By the way, Cody's new friend _might _be coming in the next chapter. Oh well, only time can tell. **

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, but I can't continue the story right now. My laptop broke and it's still broken. I just lost my muse for this stressing over my laptop. I don't have enough to get it fixed. I will still try to update every once in a while. If you want you can adopt the story I'll still try to update though. I'm sorry that I have not updated. I don't want to be one of those authors. Tell me in the reviews if you would like to adopt.**


	5. GUESS WHO

I will be updating my stories very soon so be on the look out.

Sorry about the wait, my laptop broke and it hasn't been easy getting on the website and typing chapters on my phone. I retreated to wattpad for a while. Since I'm back I will be on both websites. I have the same username on both accounts.

I haven't given up!

I'll catch up with you soon, Dreamcatchers!

~Moon


End file.
